tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Dunkin Duncan
Dunkin' Duncan is the twenty-fourth episode of the sixth season. Plot Rusty, Rheneas, and Skarloey are sent to the incline railway to help Duncan with an important job. Rusty hopes that Duncan would stay out of trouble, but Duncan is impatient and behaves rudely towards the others. Skarloey and Rheneas don't like Duncan telling them what to do. Duncan wants everyone to work faster, but Rusty and Rheneas tell him that they're proper engines and that they follow the rules. Duncan still tells them to work faster, so he shows the others how fast a useful engine can work by biffing one slate truck after another. Rusty warns Duncan that slate trucks would pay him back for being biffed. The engines see that Duncan will not listen, so they chuff away from the incline with their trucks of slate., Duncan pushes the trucks around and, while shunting some empties at the incline, gets his coupling tangled with a truck. The winch hauls the trucks and Duncan up the slope. Rusty arrives in time to see everything, and Duncan's weight is too much for the winch and a coupling breaks, making Duncan run down the hill into the swamp. Duncan is pulled out and The Fat Controller scolds him for not being a responsible engine, and that his impatience has caused confusion and delay. Duncan apologizes to the engines and The Fat Controller makes him work at the mines as punishment until he learns to be "patient and careful". Characters * Skarloey * Rheneas * Rusty * Duncan * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry * The Skarloey Railway Viaduct Trivia * In Norway this episode is named "Duncan Looks Silly". In Japan this episode is called "Duncan's Mud". * In the UK narration, as Duncan is lifted up the incline, he says "Bust my buffers!". In the US narration, he says "Bouncing bogies!". * The line "Duncan plummeted down the incline" is omitted in the UK narration. Goofs * The narrator says "Rusty, Rheneas and Skarloey chugged cheerfully through the Sodor countryside", but Skarloey looks glum and Rusty is a Diesel. * Rheneas has Peter Sam's whistle sound. * Only four trucks are allowed up the incline, but in Trucks! five trucks were allowed, in Duncan Gets Spooked and Snow loads of up to seven trucks were allowed. * The narrator says "Duncan hated working at the slate mines" but Duncan looks happy. * In the American narration Duncan shouts "Bouncing bogies!" "Bogies" is a British term. * As Duncan is pulled up the incline the narrator says his driver jumped clear, but a few seconds before his cab was already empty. * When Duncan and the trucks are pulled up the incline they are coupled up, but they fall off the cliff one by one. * When played in slow-motion Duncan's wheel chassis comes loose from the near upper-body work as he falls off the cliff. * When Duncan falls into the swamp one of the trucks splatters mud under his mouth, but seconds afterwards the mud is all over his buffers and mouth. When he is lifted out, the mud is all over his face. * The swamp has a sign saying "No fishing", but it seems highly unlikely any fish would live in the swamp anyway; yet Duncan has what looks like a fish in his funnel. * It is said that Duncan's driver jumped clear; the fireman isn't mentioned. * Duncan's chain could not have gotten tangled as someone would have uncoupled him before the winch pulled the trucks up. * Duncan ignores Rusty's advice in this episode, but in Rock 'n' Roll, he learnt that doing so is a mistake. * Brakevans should have been added to Rusty, Skarloey, Rheneas, and Duncan's trains. * Alec Baldwin does not give Duncan a Scottish accent. Gallery File:DunkinDuncantitlecard.png|Title card File:DunkinDuncanUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Dunkin'Duncan.JPG File:DunkinDuncan1.png|Duncan File:Dunkin'Duncan2.jpg File:Dunkin'Duncan3.jpg File:Dunkin'Duncan4.jpg File:Dunkin'Duncan5.jpg|Skarloey, Rheneas, Duncan, and Rusty File:Dunkin'Duncan6.jpg|Rusty File:Dunkin'Duncan7.jpg File:Dunkin'Duncan8.jpg File:Dunkin'Duncan10.jpg File:Dunkin'Duncan12.jpg|Rheneas, Duncan, Skarloey, Rusty, and the Fat Controller File:Dunkin'Duncan13.jpg File:Dunkin'Duncan14.jpg File:Dunkin'Duncan15.jpg File:Dunkin'Duncan16.jpg File:Dunkin'Duncan17.jpg File:Dunkin'Duncan18.jpg File:Dunkin'Duncan19.jpg File:Dunkin'Duncan20.jpg FIle:Dunkin'Duncan21.jpg File:DunkinDuncan22.png File:DunkinDuncan23.png File:DunkinDuncan24.png File:DunkinDuncan25.png Episode File:Dunkin' Duncan - British Narration|UK narration File:Dunkin' Duncan - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes